영어
[[파일:영어모국어.png|500픽셀|섬네일|'파랑':영어가 공용어이며, 가장 널리 사용되는 언어인 지역. 하늘색:영어가 공용어이지만 가장 널리 사용되는 언어는 아닌 지역.]] 영어(English)는 기원후 450년경, 독일 서부에 살던 부족민이 영국으로 이동하면서 형성된 언어이다. 이 부족민들은 현재 영국의 앵글로-색슨족으로서, 이들이 사용한 언어를 고대 영어(Old English)라고 한다. 고대 영어는 현대 영어와 독일어의 중간쯤이라고 생각하면 된다. 현대 영어는 기원후 1150년경에 형성된 것이다. 현대 영어는 가장 많은 국가에서 사용되는 언어이다. 전 세계 3억 7천만 명은 영어를 모국어로 사용하며, 이는 중국어 다음으로 많은 것이다. 영어를 제 2언어로 사용하는 인구는 2억 2천만 명에 달한다. 영어는 세계 공용어로 사용되기 때문에 이외에도 수십억명의 사람들이 영어를 공부하고 있다. 역사 영어가 시작된 곳은 영국의 남동쪽에 해당하는 잉글랜드 지방이다. 기원후 449년경, 게르만 족의 대이동으로 독일 서부에 거주하던 앵글로족, 색슨족, 쥬트족이 영국으로 이동하였다. 이 부족민들은 원래 살고 있던 켈트-브리튼족을 북쪽과 서쪽의 산악지대(지금의 웨일즈)로 내쫓은 뒤, 지금의 잉글랜드 지방에 정착하였다. 아무튼 잉글랜드에서 여러 부족민들이 모여 살면서 자연스레 새로운 언어가 생겨났는데, 이를 고대 영어(Old English)라고 한다. 하지만 고대 영어는 오늘날의 현대 영어와는 완전 딴판이었다. 오늘날의 영어 사용자들이 고대 영어를 듣거나 본다면, 몇몇 단어 외에는 거의 이해가 불가능할 정도이다. 현대 영어와 가장 유사한 언어는 프리지아어로서, 네덜란드, 독일 및 덴마크의 일부 지역에서만 사용되는 언어이다. 프리지아어와 영어가 유사한 것은 영어가 독일어와 그 뿌리를 같이 하기 때문이다. 기원후 800년경에는 바이킹이라고 하는 덴마크와 노르웨이 해적들이 잉글랜드 지방을 자주 침략했는데, 이 과정에서 노르웨이어의 일부가 영어로 섞여 들어갔다. 기원후 1066년에는 노르만 왕족인 “정복자” 윌리엄 1세가 영국의 왕으로 들어서면서 프랑스 말이 영어로 섞여 들어가는 계기가 되었다. 프랑스인이었던 윌리엄 1세는 영어를 한마디도 할 줄 몰랐으며, 오직 프랑스어만 구사할 수 있었다. 따라서 윌리엄 1세가 지배하는 기간 동안, 고위 관직자들 사이에서는 프랑스어가 통용되었으며, 학교에서도 영어 대신 프랑스어를 가르쳤다. 이를 계기로 하여 영어가 크게 바뀌었기 때문에 이를 기준으로 하여 고대 영어와 중세 영어를 구분하고 있다. 중세 영어를 사용하던 시기의 유명한 문학가로는 제프리 초서(Geoffrey Chaucer)가 있다. 영어는 이후에도 계속하여 다른 언어의 영향을 받았다. 영어에 가장 큰 영향을 준 언어는 물론 프랑스어이다. 현대 영어 단어의 30~40%는 프랑스어에서 유래한 것이다. 이 밖에도 중국어, 힌두어, 일본어, 스페인어, 포르투갈어 등이 영어에 영향을 받았다. 영국은 전 세계 곳곳에 식민지를 만들면서 영어를 퍼뜨려나갔다. 영국의 식민지였던 호주, 캐나다, 홍콩, 인도, 파키스탄, 남아프리카공화국, 미국에서는 영어를 모국어로 사용하고 있다. 이후 미국이 세계 최강대국으로 떠오르면서 자연스레 영어는 세계 공용어로 위상이 바뀌게 되었으며, 미국식 영어가 본토 영국식 영어를 제치고 세계 표준 언어로 떠올랐다. 현재 영어는 과학, 비즈니스, 외교 등의 분야에서 공용어로 널리 사용되고 있다. 스펠링 영어는 한국어와 달리, 적는 것(스펠링)과 발음이 일치하지 않는 언어이다. 따라서 처음 본 단어는 발음할 수 없으며, 마찬가지로 처음 들은 단어는 적을 수 없다. 예를 들어, car라는 단어는 ka:로 발음이 된다. 반면에, center라는 단어는 sentər로 발음된다. 같은 c인데도 단어에 따라 k로 발음되기도 하고, s로 발음되기도 하는 것이다. 그리고 이러한 발음 규칙에는 규칙성이 거의 없어 새로운 단어를 볼 때마다 따로 발음을 외워야 한다. 이는 영어 공부가 어려운 이유 중 하나로 손꼽힌다. 나라에 따라서 스펠링이 달라지기도 한다. 특히 미국, 캐나다에서 사용되는 미국식 영어와 영국, 호주에서 사용되는 영국식 영어의 스펠링 차이가 심한 편이다. 예를 들어, “컬러”(색깔)라는 단어를 미국식으로는 color라고 적지만, 영국식으로는 colour라고 적는다. 그리고 “센터”(중앙)라는 단어를 미국식으로는 center라고 적지만, 영국식으로는 centre라고 적는다. 대한민국을 비롯해, 영어를 모국어로 사용하지 않는 나라에서는 미국식 영어에 익숙해져 있는 탓에 영국식 영어의 스펠링을 보면 스펠링이 틀렸다고 생각하기 쉽다. 알파벳 영어는 26개의 로마 문자를 사용한다. 위 문단에 설명된 것 처럼 라틴어와는 다르게 문자마다 고정적인 음가가 부여되어 있지는 않지만, 읽는 법의 기본이 되는 기본적인 음가가 있다. 다음 표는 26개의 영어 알파벳과 그것의 이름, 그리고 기본 음가에 대한 표이다. 단어에 문자들이 어떻게 배열되어 있는지, 어디에서 유래된 말인지, 심지어 말하는 사람에 따라서 단어를 읽는 방법은 사실 완전히 제각각이기 때문에 기본 음가만을 늘어놓는 것은 의미가 없을 수도 있다. 문법 인칭대명사 영어에는 3개의 인칭이 있으며, 각각 단수형과 복수형이 존재한다. 한국어와 마찬가지로 3인칭 대상의 성별에 따라 그것을 지칭하는 대명사를 구분한다. 영어의 대명사는 3개의 격을 가지며, 각각 주격, 소유격, 목적격이라고 부른다. 다음은 영어의 인칭대명사를 나타낸 표이다. 품사 영어에는 기본적으로 명사/대명사/동사/형용사/부사/전치사/접속사/감탄사라는 8개의 품사가 있으며, 각각을 단어 수준에서 구분하는 방법은 사실상 존재하지 않는다. 심지어 서로 다른 두 가지 품사로 모두 사용될 수 있는 단어도 존재하기 때문에, 단어를 외울 때마다 그것이 어떤 품사로 사용될 수 있는지도 사실상 외워야 하는 것이다. 여기서는 이런 품사들이 어떻게 사용되는 지에 대해서는 최소한으로 설명하고, 영어에서 이런 품사들이 가지는 문법적 특징에 대해서 설명한다. 명사 영어의 명사는 크게 셀 수 있는 명사(가산명사)와 셀 수 없는 명사(불가산명사)로 나눌 수 있다. 전자는 한 개 두 개처럼 셀 수 있고, 복수형이 존재한다. 후자는 얼마나 많은 지에 대해서만 논할 수 있고, 복수형이 없거나 항상 복수로서 취급하는 것일 수도 있다. 당연히 둘은 단어 자체로는 판단이 불가능한 경우가 많으며, 관습적이라고 해도 좋을 만큼 외워야 한다. 영어의 명사는 격변화를 하지 않으며, 오직 단수형을 복수형으로 바꾸는 변화만 존재한다. 가산명사의 단수형을 복수형으로 바꾸려면 어미 s'''를 붙이는 것이 원칙이며, 발음상의 원리등에 의해서 '''es를 붙이거나, 철자의 일부 혹은 전체가 바뀌거나 한다. 어떤 경우에는 복수형으로 변하면 뜻 자체가 달라지는 경우도 있으므로, 주의해야한다. 동사 영어의 동사는 주어에 따라서 그 형태가 변하는 활용을 한다. 이때 주어가 단수인지 복수인지에 따라서만 변하며, 그 외에 동사의 모습이 변하는 다른 요인은 시제가 과거시제일때와 동사 앞에 조동사가 있을 때 뿐이다. 이런 변화들은 비교적 규칙적인 편인데, 조동사가 있을 때 동사원형이 되는 것에는 당연히 예외가 존재하지 않는다. * 동사는 주어가 단수일 때 약간 변화하여 어미에 s'''를 추가한다. 단수명사를 복수형으로 만들때 그러하듯, s가 아닌 '''es붙이거나 철자가 변화하는 등의 불규칙적인 경우가 있다. 하지만 단어의 모양에 따라 종류별로 분류할 수 있는 수준의 불규칙이라고 할 수 있다. ** be동사는 ~이다, 있다 등의 뜻을 가진 영어의 기본적인 동사로 원형은 be이지만 주어에 따른 변화는 불규칙적이어서 다음 표에서 보이는 것 처럼 변화한다. 3인칭 단수명사의 대표로는 it을 사용하였다. 표를 보면 알 수 있듯이, 주어가 단수인지 복수인지에 따라 크게 변한다고 할 수 있고, 이것은 기본적인 영어 동사의 특징이다. * 동사를 직설법 과거시제로 활용하려면 일반적으로 어미 ed를 붙인다. 이는 과거분사로 만들 때에도 마찬가지이지만, 자주 사용되는 불규칙 동사는 일반적으로 과거형과 과거분사형이 다른 경우가 많다. 앞서 기술한 다른 변화들과 마찬가지로 ed가 아닌 d'''만 붙이거나 철자가 변화하는 경우가 있다. 과거분사형으로 만드는 경우에는 어미 '''en을 붙이는 것이 굉장히 잦은 변화의 한 종류이다. 직설법 과거시제로 말할 때에는 be동사를 제외하면 주어의 수에 따라서 그 형태가 추가적으로 변하거나 하지는 않는다. 그 외의 품사 영어에서 명사와 동사를 제외한 품사들은 변하는 경우가 없으며, 항상 똑같이 사용된다. * 형용사는 명사 앞에서 명사를 수식하거나, be동사 등과 함께 주어의 상태를 서술한다. 즉, 문장의 보어가 될 수 있다. something 등과 같은 일부 명사를 수식할 때에는 뒤에서 수식하는 것이 보통이다. * 부사는 일반적으로 형용사와 동사를 수식하며, 그 성질에 따라 넓게는 하나의 문장 전체를 수식할 수도 있다. 다른 품사와 구분이 되는 단어적 특징은 '-ly'로 끝나는 경우가 많다는 것이다.사실 이런 식으로 어미의 모양에 따라 단어의 품사를 예상할 수 있는 경우가 많다. 가령 -tion으로 끝나면 명사일 확률이 높고, -ous로 끝나면 형용사일 확률이 높다. 물론 항상 그렇다는 것은 아니다. * 전치사는 명사의 목적격사실 목적격이라는 것은 대명사만이 가지는 특징이므로 일반명사가 목적격이 되었다고해서 모양이 달라지진 않는다. 앞에 쓰이는데, 그 명사와 다른 수식어들과 함께 전치사구를 만든다. * 접속사는 두 개의 대등한 문장요소 또는 문장들을 이어주는 역할을 한다. 두 문장이 접속사에 의하여 한 문장이 되었을때, 접속사가 있는 쪽은 일반적으로 부사절이 되어 다른 문장(주절)을 수식하는 것 처럼 사용된다. 관사 영어에는 정관사와 부정관사가 존재하며 바로 뒤에 있는 단어의 발음에 의해서 그 발음이나 모양이 변한다는 독특한 특징이 있다. * 정관사 the는 어제 샀던 그 연필, 네가 앉아 있는 그 의자 처럼 지시하는 대상을 한정지어준다. 바로 뒤에 오는 단어의 발음이 자음으로 시작할 때는 더 ðə, 모음으로 시작한다면 디ði라고 읽는다. * 부정관사 a는 the와는 반대로 대상을 한정짓지 않고 어떤 하나의~라는 뜻으로 사용된다. 바로 뒤에 오는 단어의 발음이 자음으로 시작할때는 a''', 모음으로 시작할때는 '''an으로 쓴다. 읽는 법은 일반적으로는 어', '언으로 읽지만 a를 에이, an을 앤'''이라고 읽는 사람을 흔하게 볼 수 있다. * 예를 들어 '''MP3em~는 e라는 모음으로 시작하므로 앞에 오는 부정관사는 an이 된다. 하지만 uniformju~은 j라는 자음으로 시작하므로 앞에 오는 부정관사는 a가 된다. 시제/상/태/법 일반적으로 문법적인 차원에서 영어의 문장에 대해서 얘기할 때, 2개의 시제(현재시제/과거시제), 2개의 상(완료상/진행상), 2개의 태(능동태/수동태), 3개의 법(직설법/명령법/가정법)에 대해서 말한다. 이 문단에서는 이들에 대해서 간단히 설명한다. 시제 한국어처럼 영어에도 2개의 시제(tense)가 존재하며, 이것을 사용하는 방법은 너무나 익숙하다. 말하는 시점보다 먼저 일어난 일에 대해서 서술할 때에는 과거시제를 사용하며, 동사를 과거형으로 활용하여 말하면 된다. 동사를 과거형으로 방법에 대해서는 앞서 설명한 것이 전부라고는 할 수 없지만, 굉장히 불규칙적이므로 여기서는 자세하게 다룰 수 없다. 상 영어에는 대표적으로 2개의 상(aspect)가 존재하는데, 완료상과 진행상이라고 하는 것이 그것이다. 완료상은 어떤 동작이 특정 시점에 끝나거나 설명하려는 것이 현재까지 계속 유지되고 있는 것을 뜻하는 것으로, 과거시제가 과거의 한 시점에 대해서만 말하는 것에 비해서 완료상은 "과거부터 현재까지", "먼 과거부터 가까운 과거까지" 처럼 기간적인 것에 대해 말할 때 사용할 수 있다. 전자를 현재완료, 후자를 과거완료라고 하며 현재완료상의 사용 방법은 동사 have와 함께 다른 동사의 과거분사를 이용하여 말하면 된다. 이때, "언제 이후로" 같은 구/절이 완료상을 더 명확하게 해 준다. 과거완료상을 사용하려면 have 대신에 그것의 과거형인 had를 사용하면 된다. * 예) 현재완료상: I have been Seoul since I was born. 내가 태어난 이후로 서울에서 살아왔다. / 과거완료상: They had been locked in the elevator until they was rescued. 그들이 구해지기 전까지 그들은 그 엘리베이터에 갇혀있었다. 태 영어의 대표적인 태(voice)는 능동태와 수동태이다. 능동태는 일반적인 말하기 방법으로, 주어가 동작을 수행한다는 뜻이다. 반면에 수동태는 주어가 다른 대상으로부터 그 행위를 당하는 것을 뜻한다. 한국어에서는 "먹다:먹히다"의 경우처럼 동사를 변화시켜 표현하는데, 영어에서는 be동사와 동사의 과거분사를 이용하여 표현한다. 이때 동작의 주체는 by(~에 의하여)를 이용한 전치사구로 표현될 수 있다. * 예) The ball was kicked by a boy. 그 공은 한 아이에 의해서 차였다.(= A boy kicked the ball. 한 아이가 그 공을 찼다.) 법 일반적인 영어 학습자들은 직설법/명령법/가정법이라는 말을 들어보았을 것이다. 이러한 것을 서법(Grammatical mood)이라고 하며, 앞의 세 법은 영어의 대표적인 서법이다. * 직설법은 단순한 평서문의 서법으로 "주어+동사"의 형태로 말하면 된다. * 영어에서 명령법은 "you"로 시작하는 문장의 주어를 생략한 형태로, 동사원형으로 시작하면 된다. please 등의 감탄사를 더 붙이면 정중하게 부탁하는 어조가 된다. * 가정법은 사용되는 시제와 상에 따라서 몇가지로 나눌 수 있다. 가정법의 문장은 "If조건절, 종속절" 형태로 나타나는 것이 기본이다. *# 가정법현재는 막연한 미래상황을 가정하는 말하기 방법이다. "If+주어+동사현재, 주어+조동사현재" 형태로 쓰인다. *#* 예) If it rains tomorrow, we will cancel the game. 만약 내일 비가 내린다면, 우리는 그 경기를 취소할 것입니다. *# 가정법과거는 현재의 사실과 반대되는 상황을 가정하는 말하기 방법이다. "If+주어+동사과거, 주어+조동사과거" 형태로 쓰인다. *#* 예) If I were rich, I could buy a car.가정법의 조건절에서 be동사의 과거형은 항상 were이다. 만약 내가 부자였다면, 차를 살수 있을 텐데. *# 가정법미래는 가능성이 없는 일을 가정하는 말하기 방법이다. "If+주어+should/would/were to+동사원형, 주어+조동사과거/현재" 형태로 쓰인다. *#* 예) If it should rain, we would cancel the game. (그럴리는 없겠지만) 만약 비가 온다면, 우리는 그 경기를 취소할 것입니다. *#* 예) If I were to be young again, I would study hard. 만약 내가 다시 젊어진다면, 나는 열심히 공부할 것이다. *# 가정법과거완료는 과거의 사실과 반대되는 상황을 가정하는 말하기 방법이다. "If+주어+had+과거분사,주어+조동사과거+have+과거분사" 형태로 쓰인다. *#* 예) If I had studied hard, I could have passed the test. 만약 내가 공부를 열심히 했다면, 그 시험에 통과할 수 있었을 텐데. 위 4가지 말고도 몇가지 주로 사용되는 가정법 패턴이 있으며, 말하려는 것의 시제, 상에 따라 그 형태가 결정된다. 어휘 많은 영어의 어휘는 라틴어계의 언어나 그리스어에서 영향을 받았다. 영어의 어휘는 크게 접두사, 어근, 접미사의 세 부분으로 나눌 수 있는데, 각각의 부분이 뜻을 가지고 있어 이를 조합하는 방식으로 어휘가 형성된다. 예를 들어, 아래를 뜻하는 접두사 sub와 길을 뜻하는 어근 way를 합쳐서 지하철이라는 의미의 subway를 만드는 식이다. 이러한 조어법은 표음문자인 영어를 마치 표의문자인 것처럼 학습할 수 있게 한다. 실제로 영어 학습에 있어서의 어근/어원 학습을 중요하게 여기는 사람도 많다. 같이 보기 * 미국식 영어 * 영국식 영어 * 토플(TOFEL) - 영어를 제 2외국어로 배우는 사람들을 위한, 대학생 수준의 영어 능력 평가 시험이다. ETS 주관이다. * 토익(TOEIC) - 영어를 모국어로 사용하지 않는 사람들을 위한, 의사소통 위주의 실용 영어 능력 평가 시험이다. ETS 주관이다. 외부 링크 * 네이버 영어사전 * 다음 영어사전 * 캠브리지 온라인 사전 * EBS 영어교육채널 * 구글 번역기 * 영어판 위키피디아 주석 분류:영어 분류:유럽의 언어 분류:학교